Mordred Station
This page may contain information that is not consistent with the current state of the Far-Verona Faction Turn game due to possible faction death, merger, splitting, complete rebranding, or other cause.Mordred Station is the current headquarters of the Sector Trade Organization. It has a reputation as a comfortable living space filled with business-minded people Mordred Station began as a joint venture funded by ACRE, PRISM, The Trilliant Ring, and The Deathless. It orbits Arthur, a bright moon circling the planet Guinevere in an irregular orbit - eventually Arthur will collide with Guinevere’s other moon, Lancelot, and the two will both end as frozen husks flattening out into Guinevere’s rings. The station was named Mordred because, like a faithful son, it will follow Arthur no matter how dangerous the path might be. Mythology King Arthur was a conquering hero that unified his country by the sword, but soon became a tyrant in times of peace. As Mordred grew and Arthur’s reign continued, two things became clear: first that Mordred was the most honorable and faithful of knights, and second that his father would never acknowledge his great worth. Rebellion broke out, and Mordred, ever faithful, was ordered to go forth and wage war against his own countrymen. Though it hurt his heart, Mordred did as ordered, until at last, he would not slay a noble who refused to burn her serfs as an example. Arthur took this as a mortal insult and exiled his son. Mordred was broken-hearted by his exile, but his honor and prowess were eventually rewarded as he was raised to a lordship in his mother’s homeland. By the time Arthur invaded that kingdom as well, Mordred had become a great lord and defeated his father in battle. Arthur died, but not before he saw the error of his ways and passed his crown to his son. STO Presence The STO was founded in the Assembly Hall at Mordred Station on February 20th, 3200. The STO General Council makes decisions on the few matters that affect the trade organization as a whole and the assembly hall at Mordred Station is often reserved for General Council discussions on the latest events in the Empire. Each member organization sends three Ambassadors to represent their interests on the General Council in a format directly inspired by the esteemed Council of Noble Houses. The General Council is also tasked with the operation of Mordred Station, and all told, just shy of 6,000 staff members are managed by the GC’s ambassadors. Most members agree to take actionable disagreements to Mordred Station, where a three-person arbitration panel is consulted to help resolve the dispute. Locations on Mordred Station The Velan Presidium Converted from redundant sections of Mordred Station the presidium features large expansive glass panes and intricate glass-holo sculptures depicting velan cultural symbols and artifacts such as the forbidden sea, rediscoveries, and hundreds of constellations. When plotted onto a map such cultural installations form a glyph of the Velan Constellation in all its glory. Such emblem is also emblazoned onto the ceiling of the largest observation chamber formed out of relic star charts. The functionality of this area focuses on aesthetics and office’s, offices with a view are common. The Velan Ascendancy's delegates often have near panoramic views of space from their offices. Visiting the presidium gifts a significant amount of merit to ascendant citizens for fulfilling their civic duty. Within the tail offices of the constellation there are more functional rooms fit for situational briefings, a contingent of Shamshir stays in a provisional barracks nearby the Musirate field office stationed near the entrance for security purposes. In these field offices are several private flight decks, landing pads and docking collars for VIP personnel. The Bijou Boardroom An almost exact replica of the A.C.R.E Boardroom in the Ziggurat, this is where Directors meet in private to speak amongst themselves, contact business partners, or have meetings with the board at large on Demnoph. Assembly Hall tbd Ski Resort tbd The Moose Wildlife Preserve Restored at painstaking expense from mandate archive gene samples, Mordred station houses a fully realized Moose wildlife preserve. The enclosure is maintained by station staff and is open to viewing via holo-glass windows, Skywalks, and Safaris. The Moose are sedated to prevent escape from the enclosure for their own safety. The exhibit itself is populated with geography and fauna Moose are traditionally found in such as: Geothermal vents, Bio-electric swamps, black sand deserts and faux-xenos ruins. Category:STO Category:A.C.R.E. Category:The Prism Network Category:14 Red Dogs Triad Category:The Velan Ascendancy Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant Category:Space Stations Category:Unified People's Collective Category:Legacy